


Fire and Scars

by Wolf_Bean42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shadowgast, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hot floating wizard boi, my bois, slight mention of BeauYasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Bean42/pseuds/Wolf_Bean42
Summary: Essek learns of Caleb's past with Trent.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, caleb - Relationship
Kudos: 47





	Fire and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little Valentine's Day thing because we just had some KimAllura and I need some more ShadowGhast
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

The day was perfect. The Mighty Nein were in Nicodranas for the day, and Jester had convinced Essek to come with them. They visited Jester’s mother, and Veth’s family, and finished off the day with a night time swim in the sea. 

The Lavish Chateau was fairly empty that night, so the Nein didn’t have to share one room. After having a meal together, Beau and Yasha retired to their room, both giggling. Jester looked over at Caleb and Essek, who were deep in conversation. She turned to Fjord and Caduceus. “Hey, do you guys want to go to bed? Maybe give some people some space, you know?” She nodded her head to the two wizards who were drying off by the fireplace. 

“Yeah sure,” Fjord said. “Caduceus, you good to go?”

The firbolg finished off his drink and followed Fjord and Jester as they went up to their rooms.

Caleb had taken off his coat and hung it in front of the fireplace. Essek had done the same with his cloak. The two were sitting next to each other on a sofa, just far enough apart to not be touching. They both were still slightly shivering from their soaking clothes. Caleb stood up and got a couple blankets from a corner. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders then gave one to the drow, who did the same. 

“What about your bandages?” Essek asked looking down at the wraps on his arms. “Are they not soaking?”

Caleb stared down at his arms. The bandages were wet and cold, but he didn’t want to take them off. “Uhh, ja, but it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Caleb, you’re going to get a cold.” Essek took his hands. “I’m sure your arms will be fine for a couple hours. The wounds will heal with time.” 

“It’s not just that.” Caleb took a couple shuddering breaths. He had known this moment would come eventually, but he still wasn’t ready for it. “I think, it is time I told you the story, of how Trent Ikython tricked me, into killing my family.”

Essek dropped Caleb’s hands for a second, and the human panicked. Did Essek hate him, or was disgusted by him, or was disappointed in him? Caleb looked away from the drow. Why did he have to tell him? Why did he do this? He was doing so well. He thought they were moving forwards together. They were getting closer. Essek wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him anymore. Essek wouldn’t talk to him. Essek would-

Caleb felt a soft hand grab his cheek, and wipe away the tears he didn’t know had begun running down his face. “Caleb,” said Essek, his voice softer than ever before. “Caleb, I know Trent. And he is a very evil man. And you are a very good man. I am sure whatever you did was not your fault.”

Caleb was shaking as he slowly unwrapped the bandages around his arms. The scars had faded a bit, but they were still there. Essek ran his hands down the scars as Caleb began his story. He told Essek everything, keeping no secrets. His only hope was that Essek wouldn’t look down on him, because he was tricked so easily. All the bad Essek had done, it was his own choice. He had chosen to betray his country, but Caleb had unwittingly done what he did. 

Caleb finished his story, and looked into Essek’s eyes. They were a beautiful colour, a weird mixture of blue and purple that reminded him of flowers that used to grow near his home. 

“Caleb,” Essek finally let go of the human’s arms. He stroked Caleb’s cheek. “Nothing you did was your fault, and you are so much more than these scars. The venom in your veins does not define you. You are so much more than your past, because there is so much more that you have to do. Trent has destroyed your life, and part of mine, so I will help you get your revenge on him.”

Caleb’s breathing slowed as he took Essek’s hand from his face and held it in his own. “Thank you Essek. I... I was so scared that maybe you wouldn’t want to be near me anymore. Maybe you wouldn’t love me…” Caleb stopped and looked away as he realized what he had said. Neither of them had ever mentioned that word before. Caleb knew he loved Essek, he loved him with all his heart, but he had no idea if Essek loved him back. If he didn’t, maybe Caleb had ruined their chance at friendship.

He heard Essek gasp beside him but he couldn’t bear to look back into those eyes. Before he could apologise, or say he didn’t mean it, Essek spoke. “I will always love you,” he whispered, his voice even softer than before. “I promise.”

Caleb didn’t say anything, only pulled the drow into a hug. The two of them fell asleep there, wrapped in each other's arms. When the rest of the Nein came down the next morning, that’s where they found them. 

The fire had died down when Caleb awoke, but he relit it and picked up the bandages from where they were on the floor. Approaching the fire, he kneeled down and took a last look at the rags in his hands. With a breath, he threw them into the fire. He sat there for a bit, watching them burn. After a while, Essek appeared behind him and helped him into his coat. Then, the two rejoined the rest of the Nein for breakfast as the fire slowly fluttered out.


End file.
